mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fanny
Fanny overview #Fanny (Hovering Blade) despite just being a human, Fanny never gave up on her dream of flying. She fashioned a kind of steel grappling hook for herself in the hopes of using it to grab onto cliff faces and soar between mountain peaks. After countless training sessions in live environments, Fanny has finally mastered this technique. Folks who have seen her soaring through the air refer to her as the Blade of Freedom plays the role Assassin and her specialty is Charge/Reap. She costs 24000 Battle Points or 499 diamonds. She has the highest difficulty meaning she is the hardest to use BY FAR. Her base stats shows that she is the fastest in movement speed (challenging Zhao Yun) and has the fastest attack at base furthermore she deals out the most damage at her base stats. Fanny does not have a blue mana bar instead she has a orangey yellow energy bar although it has the fastest regenerative power although she only has 100 energy and can easily run out if you spam her secondary power. Phrases she says "Sir what's your command" "Victory" "Affirmative" "War is not a game" Fanny's Abilities/Stats #Fanny as well as other heroes has 3 usable abilities and 1 passive abilities. The abilities in order (Left to Right) are: # - Air Superiority (Passive) - Increases damage dealt to target while flying 20% and adds a Prey Marker to the target which can stack up to 2 times. Killing a hero with a prey marker will regen energy for Fanny, 10 pts per layer. # - Tornado Strike - Whirls her blade, dealing 300 '''Physical Damage''' to nearby enemies. '''Cooldown 3.5 seconds''' ''' Energy Cost: 25''' # - Steel Cable - Throws out a cable that draws her to the first obstacle that it hits. Each successive use within 3 seconds will increase Energy cost 2. If energy is sufficient Tornado Strike will be triggered. '''Cooldown: 0 seconds''' '''Energy Cost: 16''' # - Cut Throat - Initiates an attack on an enemy, dealing 400 '''Physical Damage'''. If it hits an enemy with a Prey Marker, damage will increase 25% per layer. '''Cooldown: 35 seconds''' '''Energy Cost: 25''' Her base stats are: # Movement Speed: 2.9 # Physical Attack: 137 # Magic Power: 0 # Armour: 17 # Magic Resistance: 10 # HP: 2402 # Mana: 0 (Has 100 energy) # Attack Speed: 9 # HP Regen: 33 # Mana Regen: 0 # Basic Attack Crit Rate: 0 # Ability: Crit Rate: 0 Tactics and playstyles Although I am not an MLG Expert on Fanny I have played a lot of matches with her and developed quite a good playstyle with her. So I will be discussing the tactics I find best when playing as Fanny. To begin with let us look at her abilities. What should be a natural instinct each time you play Fanny is her Cut Throat on level's 4, 8, 16 always level up the cut throat that's what you mainly use to dish out a lot of damage to any enemy that might walk in your way. All the other levels in between level 4,8 and 16 you should focus on upgrading your Tornado Strike as quickly as possible and to the max as the Steel Cable relies solely on the Tornado Strike if you want to do damage. Now for equipment which is a very debateable topic I have tried a lot of different combinations. But the best one that suits me is as follow's: 3 attack items, 2 defense items, 1 movement item. The best movement item for Fanny is Rapid Boots because you tend to want to get out of combat as quickly as possible and if you don't want to waste assault then Rapid Boots is your best option then once you're out of the Frying Pan and into the fire steel cable away whilst running (remember to '''AIM''' your steel cable as far away from the attacker as possible). Next for attack as we already know Fanny deals out the most damage to begin with and as you level up that's only going to go higher and higher meaning you need attack items to keep you above other heroes. The first weapon I would recommend to get would be hunter strike because it gives you a lot of Physical Attack bonus and once you have killed an enemy hero you can choose to A) Press forward with the speed boost and try to pick off another hero, B) Run away from nearby heroes, C) Run away before their friends come. The next attack weapon you should focus after that would be the Blade of Despair as being an assassin you become very useful at picking off weak enemy heroes for your team and this weapon not only gives you the best possible physical attack bonus but it also gives you 35% damage bonus to a hero under 40% hp. That is exceedingly useful. The next item on your list is really up to you usually the rapid boots come in handy once you have those 2 attack bonuses because by this stage your opponents probably have boots of their own which gives them a bit of a speed boost so why not get the largest speed boost for yourself. If you choose to continue going for attack I would recommend to get the tooth of greed just because that gives the next most amount of physical damage and life steals from the enemy which is useful. If you choose not to get that then I would recommend the Wind Chaser or sometimes depending on the amount of mages/magic users the other team has Magic Blade. For Defense you really should ought to get the Saint's Refuge 1st because it's easier. Then go for the Bloodthirsty King. Fanny doesn't use magic so instantly discard anything in the magic section. Also I wouldn't recommend getting jungle items because jungling early game is good for Fanny because if you manage to kill all the monsters on your teams side early game you'll be on level 4 meaning you should've unlocked Cut Throat and that's all you really need to jungle for. Photo's